You Remind Me
by Bellaluna1
Summary: After a Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko is left without any memories of who she is. She has only one clue to her past: Jack Spicer. So what will the evil boy genius do when the Xiaolin monk appears at his door? KimikoJack
1. Fall

You Remind Me

Chapter One

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Author's Notes: Ello everyone. It seems recently I have become quite infatuated with Xiaolin Showdown, and more so the Kimiko/Jack pairing. I love, love, love them, and so I created this fanfic. Enjoy, and I always enjoy comments and critiques.

Chapter One

Kimiko in full Xiaolin monk garb swung through the trees; from branch to branch with the help of the lotus twister. She was only a few feet away from the latest activated Shen Gong Wu. It was practically within her grasp. Just a few more branches and she'd be there and she'd have another Shen Gong Wu to add to their collection, another step up against Wuya and her evil plans.

Suddenly though, all of Kimiko's hopes were crushed as a blur of black and red flashed by her. Now up ahead of her was Jack Spicer, traveling through the forest even faster than she was, via his helicopter backpack. Kimiko growled in anger and attempted to pick up speed. She had to get that Shen Gong Wu. She couldn't come back a failure. Not again.

"Nice try Kimi-cup," Jack laughed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I guess today just isn't your day!" Without another word he turned his attention back to the Shen Gong Wu looming ahead and sped on.

"Oh no you don't!" Kimiko cried and flung her lotus twister enhanced arm as far ahead of her as she could. Just as Jack reached the Shen Gong Wu, her hand grabbed at it. They were both holding the new Shen Gong Wu, which meant only one thing. Kimiko's body quickly caught up with her hand and she put the lotus twister away after settling onto the same branch as the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ah well," Jack sighed at the great inconvenience. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown; your lotus twister against my monkey staff. The challenge is: the person to hang from this branch the longest wins. Anything can be used to knock the other off."

"All right," Kimiko nodded.

**_"Xiaolin Showdown! GONG YEE TEM PAI!"_**

Suddenly the atmosphere of the forest around them changed completely. Fog grew up from the ground and all they could see was the one branch they were on, the Shen Gong Wu and each other. Kimiko took a deep breath and then held up the lotus twister.

"Lotus twister!" she shouted, activating the Shen Gong Wu's powers again. Meanwhile Jack had activated the monkey staff, so together they both jumped off the branch, only to grab it by their hand, or in Jack's case, tail.

"Okay monkey boy," Kimiko gave Jack a confident smirk. "Get ready to loose."

"Oh I don't think so Kimiko," Jack replied with just as much confidence. "I'm not going to let you Xiaolin Losers take another Shen Gong Wu."

With that said he swung forward at Kimiko, his feet pushed out in front of him, preparing to kick. Kimiko swung to her left and dodged the kick. Before Jack could recover from his own swing Kimiko swung back at him, using her free hand to punch him right in the stomach. Jack let out a cry of pain and clutched his hands to his stomach. Taking this opportunity, Kimiko let down another blow to his shin. Another cry from Jack and Kimiko saw her chance. Jack was too occupied with his pain to guard the one thing holding him to the branch; his tail. Kimiko grinned as she swung up, just high enough to reach his tail. She rose up her hand and readied it for one final punch.

"JACKBOT!" Jack shouted desperately.

Before Kimiko even knew what had happened she found herself falling through the trees, getting closer and closer to the ground. She had dropped the lotus twister and her stomach was in excruciating pain, as if she had been punched there a hundred times over. Her watering eyes looked up to the branch she had fallen from. Jack had called one of his Jackbots to help. That wasn't fair. It was supposed to be just the two of them fighting.

"JACK!" she screamed. Then…nothing.

Meanwhile, Jack stood proudly on the branch they had just fought on.

"Heh," he chuckled, watching the falling Kimiko. "I did say we could use anything."

---

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko!"

"KIMIKO!"

The three other Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo pushed through the forest, looking for their fallen ally, Kimiko. She had run ahead in search of the Shen Gong Wu and now she was nowhere to be found.

"Are you quite certain that you can no long sense the Shen Gong Wu Dojo?" Omi asked, turning to the dragon.

"Yeah, it's completely gone," Dojo replied.

"Do you think that Jack Spicer got to it first?" Clay wondered.

"Then what if Kimiko ran into Jack?" Omi continued on Clay's train of thought.

"Ohh…" Raimundo said, his voice filled with frustration. "And knowing Kimiko she probably got all hot headed on him! That stupid girl!"

Conversation ceased and the search was back on. The four of them called out for Kimiko and searched endlessly for her, but to no avail. Hours later they were tired, sore and there was still no sign of Kimiko.

"Come on guys," Dojo said, trying to sound optimistic. "Maybe she already went home. We're not that far from civilization."

"Perhaps you are correct Dojo," Omi nodded. "We should go home and wait for her."

"And that Kimiko is a resourceful little lady," Clay added. "I'm sure she's alright."

Despite all these words they all looked quite doubtful. They were worried about Kimiko, but there was nothing they could do except go back to the temple and wait for her there.

---

Hours later Kimiko awoke on the forest floor. It seemed that a bush had broken her fall somewhat, but she was still in horrible pain. Her whole body ached. Moaning, Kimiko rose her hand to her head which not only hurt, but felt incredibly fuzzy. She tried to recall just what it was that had happened to her, but nothing came to mind. In fact nothing came to mind about anything. Who was she? Why was she there? Where exactly was 'there'? Nothing made sense anymore. A suddenly helplessness overwhelmed her. She didn't know where to go, what to do, nothing. And then suddenly, there was something.

"Jack Spicer…"


	2. Help

You Remind Me

Chapter Two

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Author's Notes: Hello again! I'm glad at lease a few people are enjoying the story so far. I know the last chapter was pretty short, but this one should be longer, so please enjoy!

Chapter Two

Kimiko had managed to find her way outside of the forest. She had found that she was not too far away from the outer edge. The forest, it seemed, was part of a park which was right across the street from a somewhat busy neighbor hood. Several children were running about playing, couples walked hand in hand, parents pushed their newborns around in strollers and even some elderly couples were out for a stroll. It was just such a couple that Kimiko finally approached. She only had one lead so she had to go with it if she was ever going to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko squeaked as she nervously walked up to the elderly couple. They both looked at her in shock due to her current condition. She did look rather beat up. There were cuts and bruises all over her body and her clothes were ripped here and there. She was a perfect mess.

"Oh my," the woman gasped and clung to her husbands sleeve.

"Ah, can we help you miss? Are you in some kind of trouble?" the man asked cautiously. He eyed the surrounding area as if searching for a culprit who might have harmed Kimiko.

"I…I don't know," Kimiko replied honestly. She had no idea if she was in trouble. Judging by her state, she just might be. It was the only logical solution.

"I was wondering…"

It was a long shot but she had to ask.

"Do you know where I can find Jack Spicer?"

"The Spicers?" the man said.

"Oh of course dear," the woman said, looking relieved. "The Spicers live right down the street here," she said and pointed to her left.

Kimiko followed the direction of the woman's finger and looked down the road. At the very end of the street was a huge area of land, completely surrounding by a wall, and a front gate. Through the gate she could just make out one of the largest houses, no, mansions she had ever seen. Kimiko gasped and held her breath. It was enormous. Was that really the place where she'd find Jack Spicer? Gulping, she finally breathed again and nodded. There was only one way to find out, so with that said and done she gathered up all the courage she could muster and made her way up the road.

"Good luck dearie," the woman called and waved.

"Ah, thank you," Kimiko replied politely and waved as she looked back over her shoulder.

---

Jack Spicer was busy in his lab repairing his broken Jackbots from his last encounter with the Xiaolin Warriors. The damage wasn't all that bad. After all that had been one of his fastest Xiaolin Showdowns ever. Kimiko had just made it too easy; letting him use anything. She really did jump into things to quickly. Kimiko had always been a hothead.

As he worked Jack noticed the quietness of the lab. The only sound was the whirring and clinking from several of creations. His ears weren't being assaulted by Wuya's constant nagging. Maybe she'd gone out for a while. Jack sighed and relaxed in his chair. It was nice to be alone every once in a while. The old witch did tend to get on his nerves.

Jack's peace a quiet was soon shattered though as the sound of the house's doorbell rang through each and every room, including his lab. Jack grunted and went back to work. Someone else would get it. However, this was not the case. The doorbell rang again, and again, and again. Jack groaned and threw down his work. His parents must have been away again; working or partying, who knew? Grumpily, the boy genius climbed the stairs out of his lab and made his way to the front hall. After having some difficulty with the huge front doors he managed to open them.

He was surprised, to say the least, to see Kimiko, Xiaolin Warrior of fire at his door. Not only that but she looked pretty beat up. She didn't look angry though. In fact she looked downright exhausted and confused. Jack was really hoping she hadn't come here to get revenge for the last showdown, but that didn't appear to be the case.

"Kimiko?"

"Are you…Jack?"

Jack arched his eyebrows and carefully studied Kimiko. Just what was she trying to pull? Why was she playing dumb? Perhaps the Xiaolin Warriors were trying to steal his remaining Wu. They didn't usually stoop to such tactics, but maybe they were desperate after their latest defeat.

"Kimiko, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I'm not buying it," Jack said firmly, his hands on his hips to display his opinion in the matter.

"But I…" Kimiko said weakly. Jack watched as she slowly began to rock back and forth on her feet, her eyes drooping shut. "I'm so confused," she muttered before going forward one last time and collapsing.

On reflex Jack caught her in his arms and awkwardly held her against him. Now what was he supposed to do. He could easily just toss her out now, because if she was faking it, he would have no of it. But there was one thing that Jack knew about Kimiko, and that was that she never ever wants to show her own weakness to anybody, let alone her enemy. Something was defiantly up with her. So his decision was finally made. He would keep her long enough, under a very watchful eye, just long enough to figure out what she was trying to do.

---

Kimiko awoke later; feeling a lot better then she had the last time she woke up. She was lying on a very soft, comfortable bed, with soft, probably silk sheets surrounding her. The cuts on her body were still sore, but they did feel slightly better. Further inspection proved that the cuts had actually been bandaged up. The room she was in was rather empty, but elegant looking all at the same time. As she looked around, her eyes came to rest on the corner, near the bed and the door. Sitting there in a chair, was the boy who she could only assume was Jack Spicer.

"Good morning," he said, looking at her with serious eyes. He almost seemed to be looking for something. "Or should I say good evening? It is seven you know."

"Oh," Kimiko said. "Er…you are Jack right?"

"Listen Kimiko, I…"

"Kimiko…you called me that before. Is that…my name?" Kimiko asked curiously. She was really holding back her excitement; because if that was her name then that meant that he really did know about her and who she was.

"Yes it's your name!" Jack said, sounding frustrated. "Kimiko, just what are you trying to pull? Are you trying to get the Shen Gong Wu? Because if you are there's no way I'm going to let you. I don't even know what made you try such a stupid stunt."

"I…I…" Kimiko stammered as she watched Jack with frightened eyes. Maybe she had come to the wrong person. He didn't seem like he wanted to help her even if he did have the means to. Suddenly racked with fear and anxiety, Kimiko's eyes began to whelm up with tears. "I don't know what's going on!" she cried, her head buzzing with confusion. "Kimiko…Jack…Shen Gong Wu? I don't know any of it!"

Suddenly Jack was feeling extremely guilty, and he hated it. Guilt was the last thing he wanted to feel. He took a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Once calm he stood up and walked over to the sobbing Kimiko. He patted her back with his hand, attempting to relax her. He had never seen her like this before. She seemed so weak, helpless. It was a side of Kimiko that he had been certain he never would have seen.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? Just take a breath and take it easy," he said, still patting her back. "There's no reason to get all worked up."

Kimiko sniffled and limply leaned forward, resting her head on Jack's chest. Awkward as it was, Jack did not move away. She was finally quieting down and he not about to upset her like that again any time soon.

However, it seemed the rest of the world did not want to go along with this plan; for just as Kimiko had calmed down, Wuya floated into the room. At the sight she was greeted with, her mouth, if physically possible would have dropped to the ground. There was Jack, her only hope at the moment for getting the Shen Gong Wu, embracing one of the Xiaolin Warriors, her fated enemies.

"JACK!" she screamed at the top of her little ghost lungs. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jack instantly cringed and pushed Kimiko away. He spun around and faced Wuya. Kimiko shouted out as she was flung back on to the bed. If the shock of that hadn't been enough, then seeing a purple ghost with a strange mask, certainly was. She let out a shrill shriek and grabbed a pillow to hide behind.

"Ah ha….Wuya," Jack chattered nervously. "Although you may not believe me; this is NOT what it looks like."

"Well then do explain," Wuya said doubtfully.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya," Jack said, trying to play cool. "Can we talk? Outside that is?" he said, ushering Wuya out of the bedroom and into the hallways. Quickly he closed the door behind them so that Kimiko could not follow them. "Okay, something is up with Kimiko. She doesn't seem to remember anything…except my name ironically," he explained in a rush.

"And you just believed her?" Wuya shouted.

"Of course not!" Jack replied indignantly. "I of course suspected that she might have been after the Shen Gong Wu, but listen Wuya, she acting totally…unkimikoish," he ended lamely.

"Jack, if you're going to be an idiot, then by all means do, but I am NOT going to let you put anymore Shen Gong Wu at risk!" Wuya cried, floating about angrily.

"Well, I don't know…what if we tested her or something?" Jack offered. "Or I suppose we could just dump her back at the Xiaolin Losers' temple."

Wuya gasped. A sudden and brilliant idea had come to her.

"No…wait just a moment Jack," she said, her voice low as she calculated in her brain. Yes, it would work and it would be just what she needed. "Yes, we will test her…"

Closing Notes: Dun dun dun! Now just what does Wuya have in mind for our Kimiko? You'll have to wait and see in Chapter Three. Whee! (x3 rhyme!)


	3. Lie

You Remind Me

Chapter Three

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Author's Notes: Yeah! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far! I don't have much to say at this point so…enjoy!

Chapter Three

Kimiko sat frozen on the bed. She had been so confused before and now there was some ghost wandering around the place? Not to mention that Jack seemed to be taking orders from the ghost. What kind of place was this anyways? Her gut was telling her that she wasn't safe there, but at the same time she couldn't forget that Jack was the only hope she had at the moment for remembering who she was. He had been nice too, despite the attitude he seemed to have, and someone had to have bandaged her up.

Jack and the ghost had left the room for quite some time now, but Kimiko could tell that they were only just outside the door. She could barely make out the muffled whispers from beyond it. She wondered what it was that they were talking about. The topic was obviously herself, but what about her? The ghost seemed pretty upset by the fact that she had been there. Maybe she didn't belong here, maybe she had come to the wrong place. But Jack knew her. He knew her name.

"Kimiko…" she whispered to herself. It sounded so familiar, and yet distant at the same time. Fascinated with the name she used her index finger to brush against the bed sheet and spell it over and over.

---

"Okay Wuya, what's up?" Jack asked starring at her intently. "That's you're I'm plotting something voice."

Wuya cackled and floated around in a circle a few times, planning out the last few details of her scheme. It was perfect. Soon the Xiaolin Warriors would pay for crossing her.

"Jack," Wuya said, now prepared to explain. "It seems that the perfect pawn has fallen into our hands."

"You mean Kimiko."

"Yes, she has been trained at a Xiaolin Warrior and has great skills; skills that one does not forget so easily. By now her powers and fighting ability are as natural as speaking to her, and yet…all of her memories of who and what she is have been lost. This can easily be used to out advantage. All you need to do is tell her who she is," Wuya explained, her voice tinged with an eerie anticipation.

"Wait, how would that help us?" Jack asked, utterly confused by Wuya's thinking. "She'll just go back to the others and keep fighting us."

Wuya smirked.

"Only if you tell her that she is a Xiaolin Warrior."

"What?"

"Jack, you fool!" Wuya shouted. "Tell Kimiko that she is on the Haylin side. Tell her she works for us. Then when you go to battle the Xiaolin Warriors, we will use her against them. The other warriors would never fight their own kind willingly."

"Woah, woah woah," Jack said, raising his hands in the air to stop her. "Doesn't this sound a little familiar? Remember Raimundo?"

"Yes, but Raimundo failed because he still harbored pitiful emotions for the other warriors. Kimiko will have no idea that she is facing her own friends in battle," Wuya replied with full confidence in her plan. "But of course…" she began to add. "We still cannot be certain that Kimiko has truthfully lost her memory, so the next showdown will be her test. If she is able to fight the warriors without a second glance, then we will take her in as a new addition to the Haylin side."

Jack had several doubts about Wuya's plan. There was a huge chance that this was all some huge elaborate plan by the Xiaolin Warriors, and even if it wasn't, Kimiko might still regain her memories one day and boy would she be angry. Jack knew he'd probably be burnt to toast before she even touched him. But then again, he admitted that they did need the help. He certainly was losing several showdowns nowadays. Not to mention it'd be a hoot to see the look on the other warriors' faces when Kimiko fought them by his side. He sighed and turned to the bedroom door.

"Alright Wuya, I guess I'll go with it for now," he told her. "Just don't get your hopes up."

---

Kimiko gasped as she heard the bedroom door creak open, just after her 20th spelling of her name on the bed. Her head shot up and she smiled with relief when it was only Jack who came in. She really did not want to see the ghost again anytime soon.

"Hey there," Jack said awkwardly and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the seat he had been occupying earlier and sat down. "I'm going to explain some things," he told her. "So tell me if I'm going to fast."

Kimiko nodded and turned a bit so that she could put her full attention on Jack and what he was going to tell her. Perhaps she'd finally find out who she was and what was going on.

"Kimiko," Jack said, looking her straight in the eye. "I am an evil boy genius."

It was best to start with the truth of course. Well, as much of the truth that he wanted to tell her.

"_You _are?" Kimiko asked, giving Jack and doubtful look.

"Yes me!" Jack snapped, rather offended. "I am a brilliant, deviant mind! What…what did you think I looked like?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Well…I'd rather a sad little Goth kid who cries alone at night," Kimiko replied bluntly. She didn't know where such a remark had come from. It just slipped out.

"I do not!" Jack shouted, almost ready to leap out of his chair, however, knowing better he calmed himself down and remained seated. Scaring Kimiko even more so than she already was, would not help Wuya's plan. "That doesn't matter though. What does matter, is that you, Kimiko, work for me."

"Really?" Kimiko asked, making a weird face. "So that would make me…evil?"

Jack began to panic. Kimiko didn't seem to be buying it. Was there some kind of instinct in her that was forcing her not to believe him? If that was the case he'd need to make this convincing. He needed a story; a good story. Taking a moment to think things through, he finally came up with something that he hoped she'd believe.

"Well, not exactly…" Jack began. "You see, a few years back, I was out….doing evil stuff…yeah…and I found you and you had hurt yourself, twisted your ankle I think…and there were these guys…"

Jack could feel his story falling apart. There was no way that Kimiko was going to believe this. She had lost her memory, not her common sense.

"So, you saved me?" Kimiko questioned.

"Y-yes?" Jack squeaked, and then winced. He had obviously given himself away.

"And, so now I help you because of that?"

Jack blinked in awe. Was she actually buying his lie? There was no possible way.

"Yeah?"

"Well, then that makes sense I suppose," Kimiko said, only a bit of hesitation in her voice as she thought things through. "I owe you a large debt for saving me, so assisting you only makes sense."

She bought it! Jack was shocked. This was so far from what Kimiko was really like it was so strange. Not only was she vulnerable, but now she was gullible too! It was like having the perfect puppet in his hand.

"Jack?" Kimiko's voice broke through Jack's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Ah…were you the one who bandaged me up?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh…thank you then."

Jack sucked in his breath. Was she…blushing? She was! Jack shook his head. This was all too much for him. He needed to finishing explaining things and get out as soon as possible. This Kimiko was…strange. He needed some time to figure things out, so in a hurry he gave Kimiko a brief overview of the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya, his evil plans, and even the Xiaolin Warriors. She didn't even bat an eye at all this information. Instead she sat there in awe, as if she was a child being told a bedtime fairy tale. Jack knew Wuya still had her doubts about Kimiko, but Jack was certain that she could not possibly be faking this right now.


	4. Reunion

You Remind Me

Chapter Four

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews folks! I really appreciate it so keep at it! I hope everyone will enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter Four

Kimiko was shocked beyond all reason. She stood there in the middle of the huge, walk in closet, her head spinning with delight. Her eyes were opened wide, and her mouth was gaping open. Jack, however, stood all the way back at the entryway of the closet, only his head poking inside. It was as if he was too frightened to even enter. He was in such a state, that he practically jumped out of his skin when Kimiko spun around, a huge smile on her face, and a rosy tint in her cheeks.

"Jack! This is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"It…it is?" Jack said warily. "I wasn't sure you'd…"

"Yeah! It's great!"

"Well, I couldn't have you running around doing evil with only a ripped up robe on!" Jack said to her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right," Kimiko said and dropped her head to look at her current, dilapidated ensemble.

"Yeah, so I'll just go and let you do your thing," Jack said as her turned around, trying to keep his cool. "So just do whatever when you're done. I'll find you if I need you."

"Okay, thank you!" Kimiko said and smiled once more before she began her search through the giant closet of clothes. She wondered where they had all come from, but then again, if she had been staying there helping him, then they were probably her own.

Truth be told, the clothes actually belonged to Jack's mother. It was an odd habit she had picked up. She always bought, new, trendy clothes, that were far to young, not to mention small, for her, bring them home and then never even attempt to wear them. Jack figured she was either having a midlife crisis, or had rather have had a daughter than a son. In either case, Jack had told himself that he didn't care.

Jack quickly vacated the spare room in which the closet was located and headed back for his lab. Due to the interruption yesterday, he still had lots of repairs to make to his Jackbots. When he arrived he was disappointed to see that Wuya was there. She was hovering near the door, as if she had been waiting for him.

"So?" she asked point blank. "How did things go with our little Xiaolin Warrior?"

"Fine, fine," Jack said, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air as he made his way back to his seat. "She ate it all up. She thinks that she's in my debt now, and that's why she's helping collect the Shen Gong Wu. I explained about the Xiaolin losers, and showdowns and such and she wasn't even remotely bothered by any of it. She just took it all in."

"Good, good," Wuya nodded, her ghostly tentacles clasped together. "She's been fed the lie, so now all we need to do is test her."

"Test her?" Jack said. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"The next showdown…will be hers to battle."

---

Omi, Raimundo and Clay were all very quiet that afternoon. After an entire night without Kimiko returning, their fears were becoming reality. They knew that something bad had happened to her and they had no way of finding her. They had just finished up their morning chores, and had sat down to lunch, but none of them had any appetite at all. They all sat there with full plates and empty stomachs. Clay was the first to say anything.

"Well darn it, maybe we should get back to that forest and look for Kimiko some more instead of sitting here doing nothing," he said, looking up from his plate.

"I quite agree with you Clay," Omi nodded. "But we searched the forest for hours yesterday and nothing came of it. She has perhaps moved on and is unable to find her way home?"

"Well if she hadn't been so stupid and run ahead of us…" Raimundo spat out angrily. He sounded as angry as ever, but really he was just too worried about Kimiko to make any sense of his emotions.

"Raimundo!" the two other boys' shouted, offended by his remark.

Before anything else could be said on the matter Dojo charged into the room. He screeched to a halt and gasped for air. "There you guys are!" he gasped. "I looked everywhere for you."

"What's the matter there Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Did you find out something about Kimiko?" Raimundo wondered hopefully.

"Sorry, but no," the dragon replied with a sad expression. "There's a new Shen Gong Wu activated though. We have to go now!"

"Of course," Omi nodded.

"But…" Raimundo said hesitantly.

"Come on partner," Clay said, giving Raimundo a reassuring pat on the back. "We're gonna see Kimiko again, but right now we have a job to do. The world isn't gonna start saving itself anytime soon."

"Right," Raimundo nodded, attempting to smile a bit. Together the three warriors and their dragon companion hurried outside and took flight.

---

After getting the news from Wuya that another Shen Gong Wu had been activated Jack hurried back up to the spare room where he left Kimiko. He burst into the room without any hesitation, only to have his eyes rest upon a just-dressed Kimiko. Jack mentally cursed. He had almost burst in on her half naked. That would have made this bad situation a thousand times worse. He knew something like that certainly would have brought out Kimiko's inner wrath.

"Oh, Jack!" Kimiko gasped, surprised by his sudden entrance. "Did you need something?"

"Y-yes," Jack nodded, attempting to distract himself from how cute Kimiko looked in her new outfit. He shook his head to clear it then went to work mode. "Yes, a new Shen Gong Wu has activated. We need to go after it."

"Already!" Kimiko exclaimed. "No way!"

"Hey, hey," Jack said smoothly, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Take it easy Kimiko. I swear, you're a natural, so you're going to do fine."

"A-alright," Kimiko nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"That's my girl."

---

"There it is!" Dojo shouted.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo looked down to the ground as Dojo began to land. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, a desert. The dry heat was murder on them, so all three of them silently vowed to get this over with quickly. When they had reached the sand of the desert the three warriors jumped off Dojo's back and went to work, searching for the Shen Gong Wu. Fortunately they had much better luck finding the Shen Gong Wu, then they had with finding Kimiko. The Wu was laying right on top of the hot sun. Omi hurried over to it, his small hand reaching out to grab it, just as another one, this one donning a black glove.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed, frowning.

"Hey there Opi," Jack smirked. "Looks like I'm going to challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. But first…why don't you pick a partner?"

"A partner?" Omi blinked, not understanding. "But there is only one of you Jack Spicer; two against one would not be fair."

"Exactly," Jack cackled. "Xiaolin losers, I'd like you to meet my partner."

As he spoke one of his Jackbots descended to the ground, but it was not empty handed like the other bots. This Jackbot carried…

"Kimiko!" Raimundo, Omi and Clay gasped.

"Hello boys," Kimiko said, attempted to keep a strong appearance. She jumped off the Jackbot and stood next to Jack. "Ready to play?" Jack couldn't help but grin at Kim's words. She was good at witty banter!

"Kimiko what are you doing?" Omi asked. "This is quite cleaned up!"

"Its 'messed up' there Omi," Jack said. "And there's nothing messed up. Kimiko works with me."

"Kimiko you couldn't possibly…" Raimundo stepped forward. "Doing that's a mistake and you and I both know it. Why?"

"All right then," Jack interrupted. "You two against us, your Mantis Flip coin and Tangleweb comb against our Lotus Twister and Fists of Tebigon. The challenge is, the Shen Gong Wu is buried in the sand, first to find it wins."

"I…" Omi said hesitantly and looked from Jack to Kimiko to Raimundo.

"We accept!" Raimundo replied rashly.

"We do?" Omi blinked.

"Good," Jack grinned.

**_"Gong Yi Tempi!"_**

The Shen Gong Wu suddenly sunk into the sand and mini sinkholes of quick sand appeared all around them. The four of them leapt away from the spot they were at because it had turned into one of the sinkholes. Kimiko, Jack and Omi went right to work, digging for the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo however went right to Kimiko. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

Jack watched out of the corner of his eye from where he stood. 'This is it,' he thought. If Kimiko had truly lost her memory then she would have no problem fighting her past ally. At least, that's what Wuya had told him.

Kimiko gasped at Raimundo grabbed her arm. She stood up and tried to pull away but his grip on her was too tight.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, still pulling.

"No way Kimiko!" Raimundo said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm finding the Shen Gong Wu!" she replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd butt out!" she cried. Out of nowhere she jumped up and swiftly kicked Raimundo in the stomach. He shouted out and stumbled to the ground in pain, holding his stomach. Kimiko, now released, rolled back to her spot and went back to digging. Raimundo wasn't giving up though. He got to his feet and pulled out the Tangleweb comb.

"Tangleweb comb!" he shouted. The web-like material of the comb shot out and wrapped itself around Kimiko, knocking her down. She attempted to squirm out but to no avail. "Come on Kimiko, quit it. I don't know why you're doing this but it has to stop…" Raimundo said as he approached her.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo as he walked over to her. "I won't lose to you!" she shouted, and managed, with her free hand to hold out the Lotus Twister. "LOTUS TWISTER!" she shouted and used her extended arm to grab Raimundo by the legs and toss him all the way across the designated showdown area, right next to one of the sinkholes. The Tangleweb comb slipped out of Raimundo's hand and into the quick sand. Kimiko was released from the web's hold and she went back to work once more.

Jack laughed victoriously as he kept digging. She really didn't care about the Xiaolin losers anymore. She was the perfect partner in his world domination. She'd do whatever he told her to now. To make everything all the sweeter, Jack dug his hand into the sand, only to have it hit the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ha!" she cried and pulled it out, holding it in the air for all to see. "Got it!"

"All right!" Kimiko exclaimed from where she was. She only felt bad that she couldn't have helped out more.

The desert went back to its normal, hot, dry atmosphere and Omi, Clay and Dojo hurried over to Raimundo's side. He was just sitting up now after the impact of Kimiko's throw. Kimiko smiled and hurried over to Jack, but as she stepped forward she felt herself sinking down. She gasped in shock as she looked down. One of the sinkholes had been real. She was going deeper into the sand by the second.

"Help! Jack!" she screamed after finding she couldn't get herself of. She was panicking and only making things worse for herself. She was sinking even faster now. Her screams grabbed everyone's attention, and out of instinct, the three warriors hurried to rescue her.Jack hurriedly pocketed the Shen Gong Wu and turned on his helicopter backpack. He hovered over to where Kimiko just before the others reached her.

"Kimiko! Here!" Jack cried and stretched out his hand to her. Quickly she wrapped both of her arms around Jack's and held on for her life. Once Kimiko had latched on to him Jack grabbed her arms with his free hand and tugged her up and out of the quicksand. When she was safely out he moved his hand and wrapped it around Kimiko's waist, holding her close to him so the helicopter could carry them both as they ascended higher and higher into the air.

"Kimiko!" the others cried from the ground. "Come back!"

"Later losers!" Jack cackled as he, Kimiko and the Jackbots flew off.

---

When they arrived back at Jack's house, Wuya was waiting, rather impatiently for them in Jack's lab. "So?" she asked, floating right up in Jack's face. "How did it go?"

"How did it go?" Jack laughed. "It was awesome! We got the Shen Gong Wu, and Kimiko here kicked some Xiaolin butt!" he said and pulled Kimiko closer to Wuya. "She had Raimundo flying through the sky! None of them knew what hit em!"

"Good, very good," Wuya cackled.

Kimiko nervously smiled at Wuya. The ghost would take some getting used to. She then looked down and saw that she was covered in desert sand. "Ah well…if you don't mind," she said. "I'd like to take a bath and get changed."

"Oh yeah, sure," Jack told her. "There's a bathroom two doors down from the room you're staying in. Everything should be all set up for you so go right ahead."

"Thanks…" she said, but Jack was already putting away the Shen Gong Wu and talking to Wuya. A suddenly emptiness came over Kimiko. She felt so out of the loop. She couldn't talk about the Shen Gong Wu with the two of them. She didn't really know what was going on. Yesterday Jack had been very kind and considerate, but after the showdown today he was too wrapped up in Wu to even look at her. Though…he had saved her today from the quicksand; that had to count for something. He had held on so tight to her as the had flown home. It had been nice. She didn't feel so alone. At that very moment though she felt like she could have been the last person on the Earth.


	5. Stress

You Remind Me

Chapter Five

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Author's Notes: Okay folks, longer chapter coming up! This quite possibly could be the longest chapter I've ever written. Amazing! Well enjoy it all

Chapter Five

Kimiko was standing in an oddly familiar feeling place. Being there brought such a nostalgic feeling, and yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out where it was that she was standing. It seemed to be an Asian temple of sorts, colored with yellows and reds. There was a cement wall surrounding the building and a large grassy yard all around. The temple seemed small and simple, and yet Kimiko knew that there was far more to its appearance than it seemed. She took a step forward, moving closer to the front entrance of the temple.

As she moved three figures emerged from the door. There was a small, bald one, wearing robes, in the front of the group. Behind him were a rather tall, large figure in cowboy motif and another boy, average height in some regular casual clothes. The three of them were talking amongst themselves and laughing. A spark of recognition went off in Kimiko's head. These three were the Xiaolin Warriors! She gasped and immediately went into a fighting stance out of instinct. The three warriors however did not respond to her presence at all. It was as if she wasn't even there. Kimiko blinked and relaxed.

"Hello?" she called out, but no response. The three boys just kept walking away from her. They moved further and further with each step and Kimiko began to feel an uneasiness grow within her. Something was pushing her to chase after them, but her feet didn't move. Her heart began to ache as she stood there frozen in her spot.

As the boys went further and further away, the temple around Kimiko began to fade away and was replaced by the more familiar setting of Jack's lab. She was standing in one of the back corners, behind a shelf full of a huge assortment of tools. She moved around it a found herself with a clear view of the table that Jack worked at. Jack was sitting there, hunched over a broken Jackbot, busy working on it. Kimiko quietly walked over to him.

"Jack?"

The evil boy genius didn't even move a muscle. He kept on working on the Jackbot.

"Jack?" she repeated, and still nothing. Kimiko bit her lip as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but all of a sudden she felt so alone. There was no one talking to her, no one to explain things, no one who she could depend on. In a panic Kimiko reached out and grabbed a hold of Jack's sleeve and pulled on it tightly.

"Jack! Jack, please listen please! Don't ignore me! Jack please!" she screamed, tears freely flowing down her face.

---

Jack had been sleeping soundly in his bedroom until the terrified screams of Kimiko woke him up. He jerked awake and jumped out of bed. In the dark of his room he groped for his coat and threw it on over his pajamas; no need for Kimiko to see those. Once that was set he ran hurried out of his room and down the hall to where Kimiko was staying. He threw the door open, allowing a flood of light to pour into the darkened room. There he found Kimiko tossing in turning underneath the bed sheets, screaming and crying.

"Hey, Kimiko!" Jack shouted, trying to snap her out of it as her reached for the bed. He reached out his arm and shook her body to wake her up.

Kimiko's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air in between sobs as she realized everything she had seen had only been a dream. Startled she sat upright and once again clung to Jack for support. Jack sighed and put his arm around the hysterical girl. He had no idea what she had been dreaming about but it had really messed her up.

"Kimiko, what is it?" he asked after she had cried for a while.

"Jack…Jack, please don't leave me alone," she gasped. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Alone?" Jack asked. "But I'm right here. It's not like I went anywhere without you…" Suddenly Jack thought back to their arrival back home that afternoon. He had been so wrapped up in their victory that he had pretty much forgotten about her. Jack grimaced. "Sorry Kimiko, my bad," he told her. "I forgot about the whole memory loss thing. I probably shouldn't have brushed you off like that. Pretty confusing huh?"

Kimiko relaxed at Jack's words. He tears seemed to have ebbed somewhat, and she was feeling a lot better than she had been about five minutes ago. She looked up at Jack with her watering eyes and attempted to smile.

"Thank you Jack…"

Jack shrugged. "Eh, whatever. I'll just have to make sure to keep a better eye on you," he smirked and wiped away Kimiko's few remaining tears. "Now you better get back to sleep. I bet you're exhausted from today."

Kimiko nodded and laid back down, pulling to covers up to her chin. All of a sudden she felt a lot better, and very tired, so going back to sleep took no time at all. Her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep.

Sighing, Jack turned away from Kimiko and left the room, this time leaving the door open just in case. Having a memory wiped Kimiko may have been a huge advantage, but it was also a huge responsibility. It was like taking care of a child, almost as bad as when his cousin came to visit. Despite that though the helpless teary-eyed Kimiko had been so…cute. A blush rose to Jack's normally pale cheeks as he remember her wide blue eyes starring desperately at him for help and attention. Catching his own thoughts, Jack roughly shook his head of them. There was no time for thoughts like that, especially on Kimiko. That would make things a lot more complicated, and things were already horribly complicated to begin with.

Still, Jack couldn't help but feel for her plight. He certainly knew the lonely feeling that had been consuming Kimiko. He had always been alone, Wuya his only company in years. Jack couldn't even remember the last time he'd even talked to his parents, let alone see them. As for friends, he'd never attended school, so he'd never met any kids his own age until the Xiaolin Warriors. He'd learned from private tutors, and more recently from himself. He was smart enough to teach himself everything he needed to know. Despite his genius and plans for world domination he'd have to be lying to say he'd never felt a moment of loneliness. In fact, the only time where the loneliness didn't bother him was when he was fighting over the Shen Gong Wu.

When he returned to his bedroom Jack quickly discarded all these thoughts. It was far too late to be thinking so much. Determined to get some more sleep before morning Jack went back into his bed, closed his eyes and shut off all his thoughts before falling back to dreamland.

---

After their defeat in the showdown, Clay, Raimundo and Omi returned home via Dojo. When they arrived, they of course went directly to see Master Fung. When they entered the dojo, Master Fung was standing there, as if expecting them.

"Welcome back young monks, and how was you're journey?" he asked calmly.

"Lousy," Clay muttered and kicked up some dirt.

"Not to mention aggravating!" Rai added.

"Yes, and very confusing," Omi agreed with a solemn nod.

"Did you loose the Shen Gong Wu?" Master Fung inquired.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem!" Raimundo exploded his frustration clear to his master.

"Then what is Raimundo?"

"Kimiko is! She…she's working for that idiot Jack Spicer!" Raimundo exploded yet again. He didn't know why, but this whole situation made him so unbelievably angry. Maybe it was the fact that he'd 'been there, done that', or maybe it was that it all seemed too unbelievable, or maybe it was the fact that when Jack had saved Kimiko from the quick sand, she had seemed so…so happy. It was true; she had been so happy, so relieved like Jack was some kind of knight in shining armor to Kimiko now. Raimundo shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and looked back at Master Fung, only to see that he had turned to Clay and Omi for more details. They told him of Kimiko's entrance, the showdown and her fight with Raimundo. After they were finished Master Fung closed his eyes and nodded.

"What are we to do about Kimiko, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"It seems to me, that this is a situation that should be handled with time. Do not rush to conclusions, and do not rush to find a solution. A solution and explanation will be clear in time," Master Fung replied, addressing all three of the boys.

"So we're supposed to just sit around and do nothing about it!" Rai shouted.

"Yes Raimundo."

---

Kimiko lay on her bed, her head hanging over the edge so that she was seeing her room upside down. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she felt the blood begin to rush to her head. She knew she'd have to move soon, but was too lazy to do so at the moment. Though really it wasn't laziness that stopped her, it was more like boredom; pure and utter boredom. It had been a week since the showdown, and nothing had happened since. Kimiko couldn't help but wonder if it was always like this; just sitting around and waiting for the next Shen Gong Wu. Jack had been locked up in his lab, working on his robots for most of the time, though he did make time to come up and see her for a little while after her nightmare. She had had a few more nightmares since, but none that she had woken up screaming from.

After some time lying there, the boredom really got to her. With a frustrated cry she curled up and leapt off the bed, landing squarely on her feet. Determined to find something to keep her busy, Kimiko decided to explore the mansion. She had seen how huge it was from the outside, though she had been rather occupied with her confusion and wounds, but she never looked around the inside other than her bedroom, bathroom, Jack's lab and the room with her clothes. Food was always delivered to her by a Jackbot of Jack himself, so she hadn't even seen the kitchen. With no destination in mind, Kimiko set off on her journey.

The self-tour through the Spicer mansion proved interesting. There were several rooms just like the one that Jack had shown her, all filled with clothes of all kinds. Other rooms looked like empty bedrooms, probably guest rooms. After some time she had managed to make her way to the kitchen where there were a few servants bustling about. So there was other life around this place. Well, she had figured there had to be, but she'd never seen anyone other than Jack and Wuya…if she even counted. Trying not to be caught by anyone, Kimiko quietly tiptoed past the kitchen, but then a voice called out.

"Miss Kimiko?"

Kimiko turned around and saw that it was one of the maids that had called her. She was shocked, to say the least, that someone had known her name. Quickly she reminded herself that she had lived there before the whole memory loss, so of course they'd know her.

"Y-yes?" Kimiko said.

"Was there something you wanted?" the maid asked.

"No, not really," Kimiko shook her head. "I was just looking around."

"Oh, I see," the maid nodded with a smile. Kimiko was about to leave when she heard voices coming down the corridor. The maid gasped and grabbed Kimiko by the wrist. She dragged Kimiko into the kitchen without another word.

"Hey!" Kimiko shouted. "What do you think you're…"

The maid silenced her by putting her hand over Kimiko's mouth.

"I'm very sorry miss, but Master Jack ordered that you not be seen by his parents. So please, please be quiet and stay here," the maid pleaded. She then left the kitchen, leaving Kimiko alone. Listening carefully she could hear voices just outside, in the hallway.

"Ah, Sara," a female voice said. "There you are."

"Ma'am," the maid voice chimed in. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, please have James come around the front to take us to the Livingstones'."

"Of course, right away," Sara came back in to the kitchen and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the number. However, Kimiko was more interested in the people out in the hallway.

"You talked to Jack yes?" the female voice, Jack's mother asked.

"Yes, he was down in that foolish workshop again, tinkering with his toys," an exasperated male voice replied. "Honestly, I don't know where we went wrong with that boy! All he does all day is stay in that basement, wearing those god-awful clothes."

"Dear…I know that he's a disappointment, but unfortunately he's all we have for an heir. Let's just leave him alone. Ignoring the problem for now is best."

"Fine, let's just go."

The voices began to fade away and Kimiko stood frozen in her place. Had she really just heard all that right? How could Jack's parents be so…so cruel? Parents were supposed to love and support their children, not treat them like some kind of disease! Just as her anger began to boil, Sara hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Poor master Jack," she said quietly.

Kimiko looked over at Sara, gaping. "Are they always like that?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Sarah nodded. "They ignore and avoid the young master most of the time, and when they don't they're only speaking to him to criticize him."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, but…that's why I'm glad that you are here," Sarah said softly.

Kimiko looked up at her with a questioning glance. What on Earth did that mean?

"He finally has company…that he'll keep. Usually he just turns people away, but with you it's different," Sara explained with a gentle smile.

Kimiko blushed. Different with her? Yeah right. She highly doubted that. Shaking her head free from these doubts she said goodbye to Sara and headed back to her room. However, about halfway through her journey back, she changed her mind and made her way to the lab, a new plan in her mind. By the time she entered the lab she had a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"Hello!" she said upon entry.

Jack as usual was hunched over yet another Jackbot, inspecting its mechanical insides. When Kimiko had entered, his head jerked up in surprise. She had quite obviously frightened him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, lifting his goggles away from his eyes and back on his head.

"I want to go to the park," Kimiko said simply.

"Fine, have fun," Jack said with a wave of his hand as he started to go back to work.

"No, I want you to come with me."

"I'm busy."

"Jack, please?" Kimiko said, pulling up her best, and cutest pout as she tugged gently on Jack's sleeve.

Jack peered up at her and suddenly his eyes went wide and a barely visible blush ran across his pale cheeks. Quickly he suppressed this and looked away.

"I need to work on these Jackbots. I can't go."

"Oh come on Jack!" Kimiko cried, switching from cutesy mode to pushy mode. "You have like, a hundred of those things in top condition. A few hours at the park isn't going to kill you're robots. I believe in them. They will survive," she teased.

"No," Jack said flatly. "I'm not going. I have…evil evilness to do."

"Then do it at the park, because we're going. Now," Kimiko said stubbornly as she stood in her placed and stared Jack down. For a few minutes Jack did attempt to counter her stare with his own…but no one was a match for Kimiko when she was that determined. His sighed in defeat and put his tools down on the table.

"Fine," he said. "I'll take you to the stupid park. But we're not staying long."

"Hoo-ray," Kimiko said, mimicking his unenthusiastic manner.

---

The two of them stood at the entrance of the park; Kimiko's smile renewed, Jack's frown remaining. Carefully, Kimiko studied the park. There were a few families there, but it wasn't all that crowded. Kimiko was sure that Jack was probably quite thankful for this small blessing. Her eyes came to rest on the swing set. Quite unbelievably, each and every swing was empty. With a smile and a nod, she reached down and took Jack's hand and literally dragged him to the swing set, forcing him to sit down on one of the swings. Of course he protested, but Kimiko would not hear of it.

"Jack Spicer!" she said, standing in from of Jack and his swing. "You are going to swing, and you are going to like it!"

Muttering under his breath, Jack began to kick his legs back and forth, propelling himself on the swing. Somewhat satisfied, Kimiko went to the swing next to Jack's and began to swing too. She did enjoy the swinging, but she could plainly see that Jack was not. She sighed and stopped swinging. Roughly, she grabbed Jack's moving swing and stopped it with a jerk, sending Jack to the dirt.

"H-hey!" he shouted and hurried to his feet, wiping off all the dirt on him. "What's your deal? I thought you wanted me to swing?"

"I changed my mind," Kimiko said with a shrug. Smiling once more, this time, almost menacingly, she crept closer to Jack, who was of course, completely weirded out now. She reached out her hand, and in one swift movement, she touched Jack's shoulder, shoving him back somewhat. "Tag! You're it!" she cried and ran off for the other side of the park.

"W-wait, what?" Jack shouted after her. Did she seriously want him to play tag? What was with her this afternoon? In all his experiences with Kimiko, he had never seen her so…playful. Yes, that was the best way to put it. Sighing, he began to run after her. She had already gotten a lot of distance between you, and running had never been Jack's strong suit. As he began to run out of breath, Jack was still wondering why Kimiko was acting so strange. Perhaps it was a side effect from the memory loss, or maybe she had had another dream. Or maybe…was she trying to cheer him up? That wasn't possible was it? Had she over heard his father talking to him? Dread overcame Jack and his pace slowed until he finally stopped moving at all. That was the last thing that Jack had wanted. The was why he had purposely told the staff to make sure she never saw his parents.

"Hey Jack!" Kimiko's call jarred Jack out of his thoughts. "What are you a slowpoke? Come and get me!" she jeered from the top of one of the tall wooden tower with a built in slide.

With sudden invigoration Jack leapt back into action. Maybe she had heard his father. If that was the case, then he would just have to make sure that Kimiko did worry about him. He needed to act normal if he didn't want a mother hen fretting about. Another thing occurred to him among all his mess of thoughts; why the heck was he running? With a push oh a button, Jack's helipac was activated and he easily reached Kimiko's 'safe spot'. He reached out and tagged her, then hovered away.

"Hey! No fair!" Kimiko cried.

"Ha-ha!" Jack laughed, his voice filled with confidence. "What are you going to do now Kimiko?"

"Why don't a show you?" she said in a low growl. Glaring and smirking at Jack the whole time, Kimiko crawled up on the ledge of the tower and leapt forward into the air. "Here I come!" she cried, and just as she finished, she reached Jack and grabbed him by his legs.

"Woah!" Jack gasped as the sudden weight began to pull them down rather quickly. The helipac began to shut down as the neared the ground, and before either of them knew it they had crashed to the dirt below. Thankfully the helipac had lasted long enough so that they hadn't been too far from the ground; however, they did find themselves in quite the awkward positioning from the crash. Kimiko was on her back, and Jack on top of her, his head rest right on her chest. Still disoriented, Jack looked up at Kimiko's face, which was still scrunched up in pain. He blushed as he finally saw what a compromising position he was in. Before he had a chance to get up, Kimiko recovered, and she too blushed when she saw Jack on top of her, his face only inches away from her own. She could even feel his breath on her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and both she and Jack remained frozen. They stayed that way until Kimiko regain her own inner fire and pushed Jack off of her. He landed with a thud a few feet away from her and her winced in pain as he sat back up.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"You know what it was for!" Kimiko replied as she too stood up.

Before their argument could continue further, the two of them finally took notice of the other people in the park. Several parents were shielding their children's eyes, or just plain walking them out of the park. They were all obviously perturbed by Kimiko and Jack's little scene. Both, laughing nervously, got up and rushed for the park's exit. They ran until they were a good block away and finally stood, breaking for some air. As the both gasped for the air they peered over at each other. Once their eyes locked on the other's they both began to laugh hysterically. They had both realized just how ridiculous they must have looked back there and all the anger and stress of the day seemed to just fade away.

Jack had to admit…it was nice.


	6. Devotion

You Remind Me

Bellaluna

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown! Sadface.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay guys. I just started college and things have been a bit hectic. Hopefully I'll keep up at a steady pace now. I'm glad so many people are enjoy the fanfic! Well here we go, enjoy!

Chapter Six

Life was good.

It had been almost two months since the memory stricken Kimiko had appeared at Jack's door and things couldn't have been better. Out of numerous Xiaolin showdowns the Haylin side had only lost three. His Shen Gong Wu collection had vastly grown and the spirit of the Xiaolin warriors had defiantly been dampened. Within Kimiko under his power he was invincible! Kimiko was amazing, not even batting an eye as she beat down the other Xiaolin warriors and took their Wu. Of course he did his part too…yes. It was true though that Wuya had been paying far more attention to Kimiko than him lately. Only a few months ago that would have really bothered him, but now Kimiko was there and she always seemed to have time to spend with him, even if they only spoke for a few minutes in the day. It was Kimiko though, so naturally there were times where her temper would spark and they fought, but in the end things always seemed to work out.

After counting over the Shen Gong Wu inventory, Jack retreated back to his lab to fix up some Jackbots as usual. For the first time though, he honestly didn't feel like working on them. Going up to Kimiko's room for a visit sounded much better at the moment, but unfortunately it was late and she was probably already asleep. With a shrug of his shoulders Jack went to work, wondering when the heck hanging out with Kimiko was more interesting than working on his plans for world domination.

Kimiko had been in her room reading all afternoon and evening and was now quite bored with it. She marked her spot in the book by folding the corner of the page and tossed the book carelessly to the floor. She hadn't seen Jack all day so she decided it was about time she made a visit to him in his lab. Being careful to avoid anyone who wasn't a servant in the house, Kimiko made her way down to the basement where Jack's lab was. On her way she devised a plan in which she would sneak up behind Jack and scare him, but upon entering the lab she saw that as usual, Jack was at his work bench, but he appeared to have fallen asleep.

Holding back a laugh that threatened to erupt, Kimiko walked over to where Jack was hunched over and fast asleep. She noticed that he had taken off he coat since he had been working, which was a rare sight for her really. Jack usually always wore his coat, even when had been with her in the middle of the night he had been wearing it. Hm, a sleeveless top with Frankenstein's monster on it? An…interesting look to say the least. Kimiko's internal fashion sense was buzzing about but it was quickly distracted when she saw how soft and vulnerable Jack looked while he was sleeping. You'd have no idea that this was an evil genius sitting here sleeping with all the innocence of a two year old. With a smirk and a roll of her eyes Kimiko searched around the lab for Jack's coat which had been laid out on a table covered with all kinds of spare pieces for Jackbots and other inventions. She picked it up without causing any of the pieces to move and make noise and then quietly crept back over to where Jack was sleeping. She gently covered him with the coat making sure not to wake him. She didn't want to risk being face to face with a half asleep and cranky Jack. No way.

Just when she had secured the coat on him Jack shifted a bit in his sleep, grumbling incoherently. Kimiko gasped and tried to back away so that she wouldn't wake him entirely. However Jack's arm suddenly reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Kimiko's borrowed shirt. Jack muttered something again but Kimiko couldn't make it out. Not that she was really trying. She was more shocked by Jack's hand grabbing her sleeve. He looked so…well, so vulnerable as he sat there sleeping. As she stood there starring at him in panic, she couldn't help but have her eyes soften as she watched him. At that moment she really just wanted to reach out and comfort him, the way he had comforted her during her first few nights there. She wanted to help him, protect him, and do whatever she could for him. She wasn't really sure that what he was doing was the right thing, but she knew that as long as that was what he wanted; world domination, then she'd help him. As long as he needed her by his side, she'd be there.

Carefully Kimiko removed Jack's hand from her sleeve and let it rest on the table. She reached out her own hand and brushed a few of the red stray hairs out of Jack's face.

"Goodnight Jack."

---

The next day Kimiko managed to con Jack into playing some video games with her after they had had some lunch. Much to her pleasure she was kicking his butt. For a boy genius he wasn't very good at playing video games. Though he was good at pulling out some really cheap moves every once in a while, but she didn't let that stop her from beating him down. In the middle of their 25th round Jack began to become quite irritated by the fact that he was losing yet again.

Jack's eyes darted back and forth, looking from the television screen to Kimiko who sat next to him on the couch. Then with all the stealth he could muster he reached over to her with one hand and poked her in the side.

"Hey!" Kimiko yelped and squirmed in her seat. "Stop that!" she said, her eyes not moving from the screen.

"Stop what?" Jack asked feigning innocence. Once again he reached out to Kimiko and poked her again.

"Hey, no, stop!" she squirmed even more.

Again Jack poked and tickled her, forcing her to squirm as her concentration allowing him to fight back in the game. He smirked as she shouted at him to stop, but he didn't until her beat her character down to a complete K.O.

"You cheated!" Kimiko shouted as she tossed her controller to the floor and leapt to her feet, starring at Jack angrily. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because!" Jack shouted back, not feeling even a bit of remorse. "You were winning. I needed to do something!"

"Oh…you're such a cheater!" she growled. However, soon a sly grin slid across her face. "Hm."

"Hm?" Jack repeated as a sudden sense of dread overwhelmed him.

Without warning, Kimiko leaned towards Jack and began to mercilessly tickle him in revenge for her loss.

"Hey, hey!!" Jack shouted and wheezed as he gasped for air as her twitched and squirmed on the couch. Lamely he tried to fight back at counter Kimiko's tickling. "Stop it Kimiko! I said stop!"

"No way!" Kimiko replied. "You're not getting off that easily!" she sneered as she continued her torture on the boy genius. As a reflex to the tickle attack Jack's leg shot up, his knee hitting Kimiko in the stomach, causing her to shout and collapse forward, which of course meant that she landed right on top of Jack. For a moment the two of them sat there silently, both needed to catch their breath from the tickling, but all too soon they realized that once again they were in quite to awkward position. Kimiko was sitting on Jack's lap, her legs on either side of his and her hands where tightly gripping his shoulders. When Kimiko had fallen Jack's hands had instinctively reached out to grab Kimiko by her hips to stop her from hitting him too hard. His pale, pale cheeks where just pink enough to be visible to Kimiko as she starred down at him, her face only inches from his. They were so close that Kimiko's black tendrils of hair tickled his face. Neither of them blinked or said a word as they sat there starring into each others eyes.

"JACK!" The shrill call of Wuya echoed all the way from the hallway. In a matter of seconds Kimiko leapt off on Jack's lap and scurried over to the other side of the room, near the television. Jack awkwardly leaned back on the couch, hoping to make himself look as if her were comfortable there, watching the TV which was annoyingly flashing the 'game over' screen.

The ghostly Heylin witch floated into the room, completely unaware of the activities that had just taken place in the living room. She made her way to Jack and anxiously hovered over him.

"What is it?" Jack asked her, not looking directly at her as he was still blushing over what had just happened.

"Another Shen Gong Wu of course!" Wuya hissed. "Get going you fool!"

"Right, right," Jack replied and stood up, lazily shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Come on Kimiko, let's go," he said without even glancing her way.

"Right," Kimiko said quickly and followed him out of the room so that they could leave as soon as possible. She was certainly glad for such a distraction. A showdown would be the perfect thing to clear her mind of all the thoughts bouncing around her head at that moment. She could help but wonder just what Jack was thinking about at the same time. This thought made her blush more than she could have ever wanted to. She starred intently at the ground as they made the trip down to Jack's lab where they could gather the Wu and some Jackbots to go with them. Kimiko really hoped the Xiaolin warriors were ready for a fight, because she could really use a good one to take her mind off things.


	7. Malfunction

You Remind Me

By: Bellaluna

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Please do not copy this fanfic or steal it.

Author's Notes: Oh snap. I finally finished the next chapter. This one will probably be the angstiest of the whole fic, but the next chapter will probably be just as delightful. /Sarcasm. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Raimundo was ready to kick some butt. Over and over they had been beaten down by Jack, or rather by Kimiko with some help from Jack. With every showdown Raimundo's anger grew in leaps and bounds. He didn't know what Jack had done to Kimiko but he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He was ready to confront Kimiko and figure things out once and for all and nothing and no one was going to stop him. Of course he hadn't exactly told this plan to Omi or Clay. He knew the other two dragons were concerned about Kimiko as well, but they were all for Master Fung's plan of sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Raimundo was sick of waiting and was ready to do something about Kimiko.

Silently he sat near Dojo's head as they flew through the sky to the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu. Omi and Clay were sitting behind him idly chatting about what the new Wu was supposed to do. To be honest Raimundo didn't particularly care about the Wu for the moment Kimiko was the only thing on his mind now.

"Rai! Hey Rai!"

Raimundo snapped out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder only to see Clay and Omi starring at him with concern.

"You alright there partner?" Clay was the first to voice his concerns.

"No," Raimundo replied rather bluntly. "How can you two be? Jack's still using Kimiko. Not only that but they keep winning the showdowns!"

"Rai, I know you're worried about Kimiko," the cowboy continued. "We're all worried about her, but if you're thinking of doing anything…well stupid…"

"Yes Raimundo," Omi piped up. "Being rash would be very unwise at this time!"

"Thanks a bunch guys," Raimundo seethed. His face was growing redder as his anger began to boil up. He was going to let have Spicer have it good time. He'd done enough waiting and it was time to make Jack pay. No matter what, he would pay.

It wasn't long after that when Dojo announced they were nearing the new Shen Gong Wu. They arrived in a huge rose garden at the exact same moment as Kimiko, Jack and his legion of Jackbots. Lying in the open grass just in between them was the new Wu in all its glory. In an instant both Raimundo and Jack leapt forward and grabbed the Wu. As usual it began to glow. The showdown would start.

"Alright loser," Jack began. "I challenge you…"

"No," Raimundo cut him off sternly. "_I _challenge you," he began. "to a Cosmic Clash Showdown."

"Fine, me and Kimiko against you and Opi," Jack agreed.

"Right."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Tanpai!"

A rumble from the ground began and suddenly the rose bushes grew up all around the four of them, the Shen Gong Wu disappearing. Meanwhile Clay and Dojo were lifted up on a platform, allowing them to see above the rose bushes.

"Looks like a maze partners!" Clay called down to the other. "The Shen Gong Wu is at the end!"

And in that moment they were off, Jack and Omi dashing down one path, Kimiko and Raimundo down another.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo called once they had gotten far enough away from the other two.

"What!?" Kimiko replied rudely.

"We need to talk!"

"I don't _need _to talk to anyone, especially not you!"

"Kimiko, come on!" Raimundo cried and reached out to grab Kimiko's arm. Before he knew what he had done, Kimiko turned, swinging her fist right at his face. Raimundo let out a shout of pain as he stumbled back in pain.

"What are you doing Kimiko!?" he cried.

"Stopping you from ruining Jack's plan!" Kimiko replied angrily.

"Jack's plan? Jack's plan!?" Raimundo shouted. "Do you even hear yourself!? Can't you understand? Jack is _using _you!"

"He is not!" Kimiko responded, not even flinching. "Jack is taking care of me, not using me!"

"Geez," Raimundo snorted. "I didn't think you'd be stupid just because you lost your memory."

"Shut up," Kimiko seethed, the anger bubbling and boiling within her.

"Kimiko, you're one of _us, _not one of Jack's lackeys!"

"I am not his lackey!" Kimiko protested. "Jack cares about me!"

"Hah. He doesn't care about you!" Raimundo spat. "The only thing Jack Spicer cares about is himself."

"That's not true!" Kimiko exploded and released another punch on Raimundo's face.

Again she hit him.

Again.

Again.

Raimundo refused to fight back.

---

It was in sight. The Wu was there. Jack reached out ahead and snatched it before Omi had the chance. Laughing madly he turned around, lifting up into the air with his helipac.

"Too bad there Opi!" he called as the rose bushes around them began to shrink back to their normal size. "Look like I win again!"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted angrily as his shook his fist up in the air. "This will be the last time you disgrace us!"

"Blah, blah," Jack teased. "That's what you say every…time…" his voice trailed off as his eyes picked up on the scene occurring not too far away from them. There he saw Kimiko in a terrible fit of rage, attacking Raimundo without batting an eye. Raimundo himself wasn't even fighting back or defending himself. In fact, he looked about ready to pass out from all of the blows he was receiving from Kimiko.

For the first time, Jack Spicer was shocked. It was one thing to see Kimiko fighting the rest of her team mates, but this wasn't fighting anymore. This was something entirely different. With a burst of speed Jack flew over to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" he shouted, but she didn't hear him, didn't stop. It was almost as if she were not even there anymore. Instead it was as if one of his malfunctioning robots was beating Raimundo to a pulp.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Jack shouted even louder this time. He reached out and firmly grabbed Kimiko's arm, shaking her. She jerked back, finally releasing Raimundo who felt to the ground, moaning weakly in pain. Kimiko pulled her arm back, ready to launch a punch at Jack but she stopped herself just in time.

"J-Jack?" she said hoarsely, her eyes blinking rapidly as if she was just coming out of a daze.

"We're leaving," Jack said abruptly.

"But,"

"NOW."

Kimiko gasped at Jack's harsh shout. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. Had she done something wrong? She had just been trying to help him as she always had.

"Come on," Jack grumbled and began hovering, going higher and higher up in the air.

"Right," Kimiko muttered and hopped on to the nearest Jackbot. In silence, the two of them flew away.

---

"Just what happened out there today Jack?" Wuya's raspy voice demanded to know. "While I welcome the silence, it hasn't been this quiet since before that Xiaolin dragon came here!"

"Nothing happened Wuya!" Jack said in annoyance as he attempted to concentrate on a new experiment.

"Fine, fine, _don't _tell me," Wuya sighed and floated lazily around the lab. "Hopefully you'll be back to your normal, annoying self by the time the two of you go to get the next Shen Gong Wu."

"No."

"What?"

"She's not going to get the Shen Gong Wu anymore."

"W-WHAT!?" Wuya exclaimed. "You're not going to use this perfect gift that landed in our laps? Have you lost what little of the mind you have!?"

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much."

"Well then what is she still doing here!? She isn't good for anything else!"

"You know what Wuya?" Jack began. "You're right."

He stood up and quietly began to walk towards Kimiko's room. Once there he beat his hand rapidly against the door. Kimiko opened the door almost immediately, a confused look on her face.

"Jack?"

"I lied," he said bluntly, not flinching and inch.

"JACK!" Wuya screeched.

"What?" Kimiko asked, more confused than ever.

"You never worked for me. In fact, you are one of those stupid Xiaolin warriors."

"Y-you're kidding right?" Kimiko said, trying to choke out a laugh, but nothing came.

"Far from it. I want you to leave now. Go back where you belong."

B-but Jack!" Kimiko managed to sputter out. "I belong here."

"No you don't. Don't you get it Kimiko? I lied to you, used you!"

"I…"

"I don't need you anymore. Leave."

With those final harsh words Jack stiffly turned and walked away, Wuya following him and nagging at him for the rash release of their secret weapon.

Kimiko stood frozen in the doorframe as she starred at Jack's back until he disappeared down another hallway. Her throat grew dry and her eyes moist. Her chest tightened and everything around her felt like it was crumbling to pieces. Her world was shattered, and the only few precious memories she had were now slipping away from her grasp. They were all fake.

"Miss Kimiko?"

The maid, Sara, carefully approached Kimiko. "I'm sorry miss, but I've been told to escort you off of the premises."

Kimiko said nothing. She merely sobbed and fell against Sara, crying. She had nothing left to believe in anymore. Once again, she was nothing but an empty shell.

---

One final bandage around the arm and an ice pack on the eye.

"There you go partner," Clay announced as he tied off the bandage.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Raimundo moaned in pain.

"Raimundo!" Omi spoke up. "You look much like the mommy!"

Raimundo carefully stood up, covered in several bandages, not to mention bruises. He held the ice pack to his face and hobbled over to a seat near the open window.

"That's the Mummy," he corrected Omi.

"Ah yes, Mummy," Omi nodded.

Clay packed up the left over medical supplied and put it away in a cabinet. He then found a nice spot of floor and sat down.

"How are you doin' there Rai?" he asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that I got beat to a pulp?"

"I was thinking more about _who _did the beating."

Rai was silent for a few minutes as he starred down at a particularly colorful bruise on his arm. "I'm not mad at her," he finally replied. "She's only doing this because she doesn't know what else to do."

"Oh yes," Omi nodded wisely. "She is very confused to be fight for Jack Spicer!"

"Spicer…" Raimundo growled. "This is all his fault!" Angrily he balled his hand into a fist despite the pain.

"You got to admit, even for him this is pretty darn low," Clay noted.

"Low?" Rai snorted. "He's evil. Nothing's too low for him."

As he said this, Raimundo turned and glanced out the window just as the sun was setting for the night, off in the distance. He was surprised to see there was someone at the top of the temple steps, and even more surprised to see who it was.

"Kimiko!?" he gasped and leapt up, forgetting his injuries. He let out a cry of pain and held still to reduce the pain while Clay and Omi shot past him to look out the window. Sure enough Kimiko was weakly standing at the top of the steps.

"Well I'll be," Clay grinned. "It is her!"

"Do you think she has regained her memories?" Omi wondered.

Kimiko wobbled forward, and then suddenly she collapsed. Omi and Clay leapt out of the window, with Raimundo hobbling after them, hurrying to Kimiko's unmoving form on the ground.


	8. Normal

You Remind Me

Chapter Eight

By: Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. Please do not copy or steal this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Wow, I feel like I'm one a role here. I've been writing these last couple of chapters during one of my more boring classes, so it gives me some interesting to do. And, wow, there's only going to be one more chapter after this one and then it's done! Crazy! Well, there might be an epilogue but that's about it. I hope you enjoy it all!

Chapter Eight

When Kimiko awoke hours later, she felt even more miserable than she had before. The late afternoon sun was shining into the room, right on to her face, causing it to feel warmer than was comfortable for her. She groaned and rolled on to her side so that the sunlight would hit her back instead. Clenching the sheet on top of her tightly she clamped her eyes shut in an attempt to will herself back to sleep, but to no avail. She desperately longed for that unattainable sleep, because in sleep she didn't have to think about what had transpired with Jack and the emptiness she now felt inside. After painfully realizing sleep was not going to happen, Kimiko sighed, opened her eyes and sat up.

As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't.

Sitting in a chair across the room was Raimundo.

With a sudden burst of energy Kimiko leapt out of the bed, tossing the sheets aside.

"You!" she cried angrily, marching right over to where he sat, silently watching her, and not moving an inch. When Raimundo didn't respond Kimiko sneered and raised her first, ready to attack.

"Going for the final blow then?" he finally spoke.

Kimiko stood frozen, her fist in mid-air. Upon hearing Raimundo's question she could only stare at his battered body. He had a swollen cheek and a black eye. He was covered from head to toe in bandages, covering up cuts and bruises scattered all over his body. Had she done that? At the time she hadn't thought she had done much. But then, what _had _she been thinking? Helping Jack and protecting what little bit of a world she had were the only things that he seemed important to her at the time.

Limply, Kimiko's hand fell back to her side. "I…what do you want?" she asked coldly and turned back around.

"Just making sure you're alright," Rai replied. "You did pass out on the front steps after all."

"I did?" she asked quietly, trying to remember.

Sara had taken her to the temple on Jack's order. For the first half of the journey all Kimiko had done was cry, but after some time she lapsed into a cold, almost coma like state. She wasn't asleep, and yet she wasn't awake either. When they had reached the temple Sara had taken Kimiko in her arms, hugging her reassuringly.

"Please don't give up Miss Kimiko," she had whispered. "Master Jack still needs you, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Needs me? Ha," Kimiko muttered quietly to herself and went back to sit down on the bed. "I guess you were right," she said.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked, sounding rather confused.

"Jack. He never cared about me."

"Yeah well, don't feel too bad about it. He's not worth your time."

Kimiko stared down at the matted floor and felt her eyes begin to water. Silent tears fell to the floor, stinging her eyes and staining her cheeks.

"Could you leave please?" she asked hoarsely. "I'd just like to be alone for now."

Silently Raimundo nodded and reluctantly left the room, and Kimiko, alone.

---

"AGH!" Jack screamed angrily and tossed yet another crumpled up blueprint into a nearby trash barrel. By that point there were at least fifteen other failed plans lying abandoned in the trash. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, only to have it get caught on his goggles. With a loud grunt he pulled them off and slammed them on to the table.

"What the heck is wrong with me!?" he grumbled as he collapsed down against the table. All day he had been unsuccessful at creating any new plans or inventions and it was beginning to drive him insane, not to mention giving him a headache.

He honestly didn't understand the frustration that he had been feeling all day at all. He had thought that by letting Kimiko go back to the Xiaolin temple that everything would just go back to normal. After all, it's not she'd made that much of an impact in the past couple of months. However, it was now painfully obvious that the opposite was true. All day he had been jumping around from one thing to another, unable to concentrate on anything at all. With every new task he just got more and more frustrated.

He was at least thankful that Wuya had not bothered him since yesterday. Jack knew that in the mood he was in now there was no way he'd be able to handle her screechy nagging about how he had let go of a 'perfect opportunity.' Just as he gave a relieved sigh thanks to her absence, the ghostly figure of Wuya floated down into the lab.

"Jack!" she hisses, causing much twitching on the part of Jack.

"What!?" he snapped in reply.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated."

"Fantastic," he grumbled as he got up from his slouching position. "Let's get going then."

---

Kimiko silently cursed her stomach. In the midst of her crying fit said stomach had growled angrily in protest of not being fed properly. She sighed and used the nearby sheet to scrub away the streaks of tears on her face. After a rather pathetic attempt to make herself look somewhat respectable, Kimiko left the room and quietly began to wander through the empty halls of the temple. Turning around a corner, Kimiko began to smell the wonderful scent of a well cooked meal. Smiling slightly she followed the scent until she was brought into a room, around the same size of the bedroom she had been in. There was a low, Japanese style table with an array of food spread on it. Sitting around the table on the floor were none other than Raimundo, Omi and Clay.

All three of the boys immediately stopped what they were doing and stared up at Kimiko. She of course, stared right back, suddenly feeling very awkward. She took a shaking step backwards, wanted to leave right away before anything more uncomfortable occurred.

"Now don't go there Kimiko!" Clay finally broke the silence with his cheerful call. "You just got here. Now why don't you sit down and have some grub?" he offered pleasantly as he patted the empty spot of floor next to him.

Numbly, Kimiko nodded and walked over to the spot, sitting down. Raimundo placed an extra plate in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. She mumbled a thank you to him and began to put food on her plate.

"What is down Kimiko?" Omi asked happily as she did so.

"Huh?" she asked, starring across the table at Omi with a confused look.

"He means 'what's up'," Rai explained.

Kimiko could help but smile and give a fleeting laugh to Omi's mistake. "I see," she said. "Not much really…just tired I suppose."

"But you have been sleeping for hours!" Omi pointed out. "How can you still be tired?"

Raimundo raised on of his battered arms and lightly smacked Omi on the back of his head, possibly hurting himself more than the monk in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Omi cried, holding his head where Raimundo had hit him.

"Come on," Rai said with a sigh. He sat up, taking his now empty plate with him. "We've got chores to do."

"Ah yes," Omi said, leaping up on to his feet. "Let us go!"

"Right," Rai nodded. "We'll see you guys around." With a wave the two of them left the room, leaving Kimiko and Clay alone to finish eating their meal.

After sitting in the silence, eating for some time, Kimiko finally peered over at Clay. "Don't you have chores to do too?" she asked.

"Naw, I finished all my chores this mornin'," Clay replied with a smile. "Early bird gets the worm y'know."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"You…" Kimiko said in a whisper. "Why are you all being so nice to me?" she finally asked. The question itself had been boiling up within her since she first woke up. "For the past couple of months we've been enemies! I've done horrible things to you, fighting you…"

"Now you just stop right there," Clay said firmly, cutting Kimiko off. "Despite the fact that you've been used by that Spicer, you are still one of us," he explained. "That's never going to change."

While the mention of Jack left a stinging sensation in her chest, Kimiko couldn't help but feel an overwhelming gratefulness towards Clay and the others. She still didn't quite understand how they could be so forgiving of her, but she was just so glad to be accepted and wanted by them. Despite the uncomfortable circumstances, she was glad to have some place to belong.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly and went back to eating.

When they were both just about finished eating, the sound of hurried footsteps, thumping down the hallway came to their ears. The door slid open with a slam and Raimundo and Omi came barreling in.

"Clay!" Omi shouted. "Dojo has informed us of a newly activated Shen Gong Wu!"

"Well then let's get going then!" Clay said, grabbing his hat, putting it back on and standing up.

Instinctively Kimiko moved to get up, but then she stopped herself. She couldn't possibly go with them. She wouldn't know who to help or who to fight. Instead she remained seated, and waved sadly as the boys departed from the temple.

---

Kimiko rolled her sleeves back down and smiled looking at all of her hard work. It was certainly a job well done in her opinion. The hall floors were now sparkling clean, easily giving of her reflection as she looked down. She tossed the rag in her hand back into the bucket of soapy water and then picked the bucket up.

It had been almost three weeks since Kimiko had returned to the temple. Her memory however, had still not returned, but she was finally settling into her life at the temple along with all of its residents. She had yet to go back on to any missions for the Shen Gong Wu, but she still trained with the boys and did her own set of chores. Despite all hard work she loved every single minute of it.

Humming a tune Kimiko carried the bucket outside and dumped the water on to the dirt. Once again the boys were out with Dojo, gathering another Shen Gong Wu. She always felt terribly lonely and somewhat helpless when the left, but when they returned her joy was impossible to contain.

Just as Kimiko was about to turn back to go inside, she heard a familiar hiss. With wide eyes she moved to look off to her left. Sure enough, there hiding over near a group of bushes was Wuya. Kimiko gasped and backed up just a bit.

"Wuya!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent me," Wuya replied, gliding closer to Kimiko.

"Jack did?" Kimiko gulped.

"Yes, he's ready to go through with the second half of his plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Ah, that's right. Jack did not explain his plan to you. He sent you here to gain the trust of the Xiaolin warriors."

"But…aren't I one of them?"

"Once my dear, once," Wuya said. "But that's changed now don't you think?" she asked as she hovered slyly around Kimiko a few times. "Don't you want to help Jack? Don't you care about him? Didn't he take care of you?"

"B-but, he doesn't want me, doesn't _need _me anymore," Kimiko weakly protested. "He said so himself. You know, when he kick me out and all," she said, stressing the part where he kicked her out.

"All part of the plan of course," Wuya easily replied. "He didn't mean to hurt you of course, but after all, he is just a dumb boy right?"

Kimiko hesitated to nod in agreement.

"So then you'll help? I'm sure Jack would be pleased."

"What do I do?"

---

Apparently she was to steal as many of the Shen Gong Wu as possible and take them back to Jack. A miserable not had begun to form in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to help Jack, repay him for all he'd done for her, but she knew that taking the Shen Gong Wu to wasn't right. Clay, Omi and Raimundo had forgiven her for everything, taken her in despite what she had done. Jack may have taken care of her, but he still kicked her out in the end. Even if it was part of some plan, it had still hurt. And besides that, having Wuya deliver the message of the plan was odd. Jack had always been the one to explain the plans to her. Wuya never had. As she descended the spiral staircase to where the Wu was stored Kimiko paused and turned to look at Wuya who floated next to her.

"Wuya…I don't think this is the best idea," she told her.

"Nonsense! We need the Shen Gong Wu do we not?"

"But…these are there. Jack can get them through the showdowns right?"

"Why bother with that, when they're all here, free for the taking!?" Wuya shouted, obviously losing her calm.

"I can't Wuya!" Kimiko shouted. "I'm not going to steal their Shen Gong Wu, not for you, not for Jack, not for anyone!"

Frustrated that her plan had failed Wuya let out a shrill, piercing scream, right at Kimiko's face. "You fool!" she cried.

Completely shocked by Wuya's outburst Kimiko yelped, jumping a bit in fright. However, as she jumped, she lost her footing on the steps, causing her to fall back, hitting her head hard against the step. The now blurry figure of Wuya angrily shot out of Kimiko's line of vision. Everything around her grew darker and darker until…nothing.


	9. Change

You Remind Me

Chapter Nine

By Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. The plot of this fic is mine though so please do not copy or steal it!

Author's Notes: Oh snap guys! This is the last chapter! All that's left after this is the epilogue. Crazy huh? Looks like I'm actually going to finish a fanfic! And for all of those sad to see this one come too an end, never fear, I have another JackxKimiko fic in the works. I think you guys should like it if you liked this one. Well anyways, please enjoy reading this, our final chapter!

Chapter Nine

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko!"

"KIMIKO!"

The voices slowly began to register in her mind as she regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and her head ached terribly. She groaned and moved to sit up. It took a few minutes to recall just what had happened and how she had ended up spread across the steps, but suddenly in her throbbing head, she remembered everything. _Everything._

Once again someone called out her name. Her very own name. She knew the name, and even more importantly she knew the voice calling it.

"Omi!" she cried as a smile spread wide across her face. Despite all the aches and pains she felt, Kimiko leapt to her feet and climbed the steps two at a time until she was outside. There were Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung, all looking for her. She gasped at the sight of them, her smile growing even larger and brighter than before.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo was the first to notice her emerging. His shout drew the attention of the others and soon they were all hurrying over to Kimiko, and she to them. Omi was the first to reach her and she immediately grabbed him, lifting him up and swung him around in circles. When she had finally returned the young monk to the ground he had a pale blush on his cheeks.

"While I most appreciate your girl hug Kimiko, what was it for?" he asked curiously.

"I remember Omi!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Like everything?" Raimundo asked as he and the others reached her.

"Everything!" she nodded, giving each and every one of them a hug.

"It is very good to have you back Kimiko," Master Fung said after awkwardly receiving his own hug from Kimiko.

"Ugh and it's good to be back!" Kimiko let out a heavy sigh. "Not being able to remember anything was so frustrating." Everyone gave a small laugh at Kimiko's admission.

"Well I can imagine," Rai chuckled. "Especially when you had Spicer messing around with your head."

"Heh, right," Kimiko replied. "I'm really sorry about that you guys."

"Hey, we already told you not to worry about it!" Clay grinned.

"Yeah, sure," Rai nodded. "Nothing a few weeks of extra chores won't make up for."

"Yeah right!" Kimiko snorted. "You're all healed up. You don't need anymore helping out with chores!"

"I don't know…" Raimundo said slyly. "My arm still feels a little sore…"

"I'll give you sore!" Kimiko said as she jokingly threatened Raimundo with her fist.

"Okay, okay!" Raimundo laughed in response. "I get it."

After some more joyful laughter Dojo climbed up on to Kimiko's shoulder. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" he said.

"You're always hungry Dojo!" Kimiko teased.

"So we really should remedy that then," Dojo noted in all seriousness.

"Well dinner should be prepared by now, so why don't we head inside?" Master Fung suggested.

At the sound of those words the boys and Dojo made a mad dash for the temple, disappearing inside. Kimiko and Master Fun meanwhile, walked back at a slower pace.

"How are you feeling Kimiko?" Master Fung asked her.

"Oh, I have a bit of a headache, but nothing I can't recover from," Kimiko replied with a smile.

"I was not referring to your physical health," Master Fung replied.

Kimiko remained silent.

"I'll be alright," she finally replied in a quiet voice. "I think…"

---

Jack had given up any plans for world domination for the evening. As sic o'clock rolled around he sat up lazily on the couch, in front of the TV, playing video games. He was winning. He had never won when Kimiko had been there. Mentally Jack scolded himself for thinking of Kimiko. There was no point to it after all. Kimiko was gone and she was not coming back. And of course there was no way he was going to admit to anyone that he actually missed her.

But he did. He missed her more than he ever thought he could. It was a hard thing for him to admit, but she had left an impression in the house and in himself. He knew it was wrong to having these feelings for Kimiko. After all, he was evil and she was good. There was no way to make any sense of it.

The doorbell rang. It was probably someone for his parents. It would probably be just some business partner or a consultant. Something like that.

Thus he was obviously surprised when Sara came into the room and announced that he had a guest. He groaned, slumping further down the couch.

"I don't care. Tell them I'm sick or something," he grumbled.

"But master Jack…I think you'll want to speak with this guest," Sara informed him shyly. "And I don't think they'll take no for an answer anyways."

"Fine, fine," Jack sighed with a wave of his hand. "Whatever."

Sara nodded and quietly left the room. Only moments later another person entered and Jack was to say the very least, shocked.

Jack froze when it was none other than Kimiko entered the room. She came in wearing her old Xiaolin robes, not to mention on oddly bright smile on her face. For a while he sat there on the couch, unable to move, just staring up at his unexpected guest, who in return starred right back at him. Jack gulped, not sure if Kimiko had come to throttle him for tossing her out or what, but he knew that smile meant nothing good.

"Kimiko…" Jack said, finally building up enough courage to speak. Unfortunately his mouth worked faster than his brain could. "Didn't I tell you to get out? Are you really _that _stupid?"

Jack momentarily thought that he really should invest in a shovel.

Before another word could escape from Jack, Kimiko had fled from spot at the doorway and rushed to where Jack sat. Swiftly she grabbed him by the collar of his coat, lifting him off the couch. With her free hand she formed a tightly wound fist and brought it crashing down, colliding hard with Jack's face. He was sent flying back down to the couch, whining terribly as he clutched the left side of his face in pain. "What was that for!?" he yelped.

"_That _was for lying to me! For using me and making me fight my own friends!" Kimiko cried out in an angry rage. "And _this,_"

Once again Kimiko roughly grabbed Jack by the collar. Jack let out a weak little whimper as he waited for Kimiko to let him have it yet again.

However, instead of receiving another punch as he had expected, the cool feel of something soft and moist pressed against his cheek. Jack blinked, opening his eyes just in time to see Kimiko remove her lips from his now bruising, not to mention blushing cheek.

"_That _was for taking care of me and letting me go," Kimiko said, her voice loosing its edge and become far shyer.

Jack could merely stutter a few incoherent sentences and gape at Kimiko as she let him go and settled down on the couch next to him.

"You won," Kimiko said, staring dully ahead of her.

"Huh?" came Jack's dumb reply.

"The video game. You won. You never win."

"Only when I play you."

"Well of course. I can't let the likes of you beat me."

"And what do you mean by that!?"

Kimiko shrugged. "You know, a n00b."

Jack snorted, finding a sudden urge to laugh growing within him. He let go and laughed without really knowing why. Soon Kimiko was joining him, both laughing until tears were in their eyes. After some time the laughing ceased and silence fell over the room as they both sat on the couch, regaining the breath they had lost from laughing so hard.

It was Kimiko who broke the silence. "…What are we going to do?"

"…About what?"

Kimiko turned, finally looking at Jack. She made sure she was staring him right in the eyes. "Jack, I spent over a month here. Things changed and you know it," she pointed out quite frankly.

"They did?" Jack said, determined to play dumb to the bitter end. He could _never _tell anyone, let alone Kimiko how he had felt when she had left; how relieved he had felt now that she was sitting next to him; and how worried he was because she could leave again at any moment.

"Of course they did Jack! You may have acted out of your own selfishness, but I willingly followed your lies and fought for you. I _wanted _to help you in any way I possibly could."

"You did?" Jack asked, obviously shocked by Kimiko's admission.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because…oh I don't know!" Kimiko shouted in reply, looking rather flustered. "I just did okay!?"

"Okay…"

There was an awkward silence again. However this time it was Jack who interrupted it.

"You know…" he began. "I missed it."

"Missed what?" Kimiko asked, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Your help," Jack replied carefully. "Your company. You."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kimiko sighed and pulled her legs up close to here. She groaned and buried her face against her knees. For the first time in her life she had no idea what to do. Her first instinct was just to forget that any of this happened, but she knew that wasn't possible. But then again she couldn't just forgive Jack for everything that he'd done. They were just too different to put everything behind them and start fresh. With another sigh, Kimiko's hand fell limply to her side.

Strangely enough Jack was feeling just about the same way Kimiko was. Some part of him wished that she had never regained her memory. Things wouldn't be so complicated if that were the case. Then again, hadn't he let her go when she still couldn't remember? It seemed that no matter what, when it came to Kimiko, things were always going to be complicated. He hated complications.

Jack's eyes followed the movement of Kimiko's hand as it fell beside her. Hesitantly he reached out with his own hand and with all the courage he could muster, placed it down on top of hers. Thankfully she did not retaliate violently as she thought he might, but instead she turned her hand around so that she could hold his, their fingers intertwined as she tightened the grip. They sat there like that for a long time, neither one of them knowing how much time had past. All they wished was that it wouldn't have to end, despite the fact that they knew it would.

"Look," Kimiko began, her voice serious, but not angry. "We're different you and I and I highly doubt that's going to change any time soon. You're going to keep on with your plans for world domination and I'm going to keep stopping you."

"Then what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Kimiko replied simply, finally releasing Jack's hand and standing up.

"Wait…what?"

"We do nothing," Kimiko repeated. "Because I know that right now Jack, you _really _like what you're doing. But I think that some day that's going to wear off. Someday being evil won't be so appealing to you."

"Oh really?" Jack retorted, standing up as well, just a bit too close to Kimiko. "And just what makes you think that?"

"Because," Kimiko said, leaning in even closer, so that her lips hovered only inches away from his. "Some stupid part of me believes in you."

She smiled and finally pressed her lips against his. Far too quickly she pulled away and fled to the doorway. She paused and looked back at the now shocked Jack. "I'll see you around."

"Ah…yeah, right," Jack lamely replied as Kimiko left the room. He crashed back down on the couch and held his hand to his mouth. That had certainly been unexpected. He had expected her to kill him when she got her memories back, not kiss her. And yet she had. And he had certainly liked it.

A lot.

Maybe Kimiko was right. Maybe he could change.

For her?


	10. End

You Remind Me

Epilogue

By: Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or it characters. However, this fanfic plot is mine so please do not be copying or stealing it.

Author's Notes: And so "You Remind Me" comes to a close. This final part will be much shorter than the other chapters, since it is just acting as a way to happily wrap things up. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and please keep your eyes open for my next JackxKimiko fic which should be getting started soon! Oh, and just so you know this chapter takes place about…4 or 5 years after the last one.

Epilogue

Kimiko Tohomiko sat alone at the bus stop on a late Friday afternoon. She held a book in her hands and was reading intently, not paying any attention to the world around her. She was completely and utterly absorbed in what she was reading. So needless to say she didn't take notice of the young man approaching the bench, in an odd manner, which he probably thought was 'sneaky'.

He crept up behind the bench and reached out his arms, covering Kimiko's eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Guess who!" he said with a grin.

"J-Jack!" Kimiko gasped, shocked by Jack's sudden arrival. She dropped her book into her lap and grabbed at Jack's hands, pulling them away from her face. She turned and looked up at Jack who stood before her. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Well I _think _I'm surprising you on your 18th birthday," Jack replied with a smirk. He pulled his hands away from Kimiko's and sat next to her on the bench.

"You remembered?" Kimiko asked, giving Jack a doubtful look.

"Weeeeell…I made a robot to remind me?" Jack replied with a small shrug. "Trust me, I learned my lesson after last years fiasco."

Kimiko stuck out her tongue at Jack. "It was _not_ a fiasco."

"…You singed off my eyebrows Kimiko."

"Well in my defense you _did _try to pass off a paper clip as a birthday present."

"Hopefully this will make up for it then," Jack grinned as he pulled a package out of his coat pocket.

Kimiko smiled brightly with surprise as she took the wrapped package from him. "Can I open it?" she asked, her voice filled with anticipation.

"Oh course," Jack laughed. "It _is _why I bought it for you after all."

In a flash Kimiko had ripped through the wrapping paper to reveal the gift underneath. He grin only broadened when she saw what Jack had gotten for her.

"Goo Zombies 10!?" she exclaimed with a shrill, excited voice. She flung herself at Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not even out yet! This is amazing Jack!"

Jack blushed at Kimiko's sudden closeness, but found himself wrapping his arms around her in order to return the hug. "I thought you might like it," he chuckled.

"Like it? I love it!" Kimiko pulled back just a bit and then sweetly placed a kiss on Jack's lips. He smiled against the kiss and pulled Kimiko closer to him, kissing her deeper than before. After a few moments, Kimiko pulled away and took a breath as she rested her forehead against his.

"I bet I can beat you," she grinned.

"You're on," Jack grinned right back.

With the flip of a switch Jack turned his helipack on and he lifted Kimiko up into the air with him. With one hand Kimiko held on to her book and her new game and with the other held on to Jack as they both flew towards Jack's house.

"Thank you Jack," Kimiko said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kimiko."

Kimiko smiled and snuggled closer to Jack. It was hard to believe that she'd be so happy in content in the arms of Jack Spicer, and yet at that very moment she couldn't have been happier. A part of her had been hoping and wishing for years that she'd be able to come to terms with her feelings with Jack, and that he would figure out what he really felt. For the first time she felt like that wish had finally come true.

"I'm glad that part of me believed in you," she said in a whisper.

"Me too," he replied, also whispering. "Me too."


End file.
